Alerts are commonly added to a variety of mechanical and electrical devices to alert a user of an occurrence of a particular event. In one example, conventional telephones typically provide a ringing sound or vibration which indicates an incoming call. In another example, a conventional electronic mail (“email”) client may provide a simple tone sequence indicating the arrival of a new email. However, these conventional alerts provide only a limited amount of information to the user.